JadeUnforgiven
by akikosanada
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang find out about a CREEPY sword called the Unforgiven Jade. They try to bring it to safety after a 5 element assassin named Akiko tries to intterupt and steal the Jade sword...Sorry I suck at summaries


Ehhhh there everyone... ... ...

… … … … …

Uh…I Don't REALLY know what to say so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha TTTT, soo…Bye D

Jade Unforgiven

CHAPTER ONE Why the hell is Kikyo fat!

"INUYASHA I'M BAACCKK!" Kagome shouted from afar

"Hey there Kagome, brought those potato chips I wanted?" Inuyasha suddenly snapped

"Um… Hold on…" Kagome checked her bag.

"…Oh hi Kagome! … Uh, whoa… Your bag is waayy larger than before now…" Shippou greeted and

snapped "I agree, whats in there Kagome?" Sango asked "just…Stuff…. I guess…" "o..kay…" Miroku

replied "oh here Inuyasha" "AHAHAHAA! Thanks!" Inuyasha cried and

ripped open the bag of chips. "uh…" "Oh here guys, and Shippou was this the one

you wanted?" Kagome asked, handing out pop to Sango and Miroku "gasps YES!

YEESS THAT'S IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH KAGOME! Yum…" "welcome everyone!"

"oh uh…I give you my thanks Kagome" "me too" Sango and Miroku said.

Somewhere in a forest…

"hm… The tree of ages… I will never forget the moment he was spelled…Hm…" Kikyo

whispered to her self. Then suddenly a bush behind her moved "huh? … Who goes there?"

Nothing came out. "You will have to die if you do not show up…" " Is that a THREAT?"

"… Heh, don't make me think the bush is talking. Now, come out or else…" "hmph…"

the "bush" person then ran off (even though she didn't see him P) .

"hmph… _thinks: Now, I shall be off to meet the assassin…_ "

Inuyasha's group

"Hey there lady Kaede, hows it goin'?" Shippou asked in his most politest way,

"Oh hello there! I am fine, and how are you kids doing?" lady Kaede asked back

"we're great" Kagome replied "did you find all the Sacred jewel shards yet?"

"uh, we're still working on it…" "well then, later on I shall wish you luck"

"heh thanks" "uh, got any more soup?" "well, I can make you some if you would

like me to…" "YES!" Inuyasha snapped impolitely "INUYASHA! Say 'please' "

Kagome snapped "…huh why the hell do I have to say please!" "or…" "PLEASE!"

"good boy…" "LADY KAEDE!" a male villager screamed "m-m-my daughter! She's

badly wounded!" "oh no, what could have caused this… Bring me to her" "p-please come!"

"uh oh… Wonder what could've caused this" Miroku asked "munch munch well, don't look at me,

I'm eating chips" "……………………" "……"

"here here! Look!" "pants, moans heh…help…please…" "oh my!" "huh whoaaa! Looks really

BAD!" "…huh what? HOLY CRAP THAT'S BIG!" "…… I know, really painful to have some wound like

That and survive" "please! Hurry!" "okay okay… Here, take this herb and rub it against your wounds…

After the wounds repel, take off the herb and I'll put some bandages on" "yes yes! Thank you so very much!

How should I repay you?" "oh no it's fine…now hurry before she—" "closes eyes" "NOO! NOO! KIKUYU!

DON'T CLOSE UP RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! NOO -sobs- noo……" "oh my goodness!" "OH NO!"

"uh ohh…. Shes… Okay I shouldn't say it here…" "tries to grab Sango's bum" SLAP! WHACK! BAM!

KRACK-A-DOOM! Sango whacked Miroku and turned very very maroon-ish color… "why do you have to do that on a VERY sad time!" Sango cried "……… uh………Because… I don't want to cry…?"

"UGH!" "okay… My daughter had died… You guy shall leave now, I can handle this…" "… No, uhm…

We can go look for something or someone that can resurrect her" Kagome said "yeah good idea, but it will

Probably take us a while…" Shippou replied "oh you would really!" "sure."

Kikyo

"… Are you the assassin Naraku told me about?" Kikyo asked "huh..? Hmph, you found me. And yes that's me" the assassin replied "well, lets start with your name, well, what is it?" "… Just call me Akiko, and you must be?" "I am Kikyo. So, can you tell me why Naraku told me to find you?" "right… Well, he found out you needed someone to kill some guy…" "… Just, what _guy _are you talking about? "you know… Silvery white haired half-breed dog boy… You loved him once before…" Akiko said coolly "-scoff- I did NOT love a—" "I see you remember now that I said it…" "Inu…Yasha…" Inuyasha? Wow, a unique name I see…"

Akiko whispered to Kikyo walking passed her "okay, how did Naraku find out?" "Hahaha, it's quite simple. One of his minions _Kanna _has a mirror where she can see from anywhere afar" "wah..! Why was he spying on me!" "well, he got kinda got bored so…" "who really cares… Oh well, it was quite kind of himfor him to do that… So, are you willing to kill Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked desperately "hold on lady! Since I'm doing something for you… You owe me" "owe you what..!" "hm… … … Maybe, a katar…" "where am I supposed to get a Katar?" "not where Kikyo, when is the answer… Once I counter Inuyasha you'd better have that katar or you'll die!" "heh. Deal, I'll go look for your katar then Inuyasha's dead…" "hehehe…"

Inuyasha's group

"wah… I smell the scent of Kikyo…" "then were probably near her" "I wonder whats she's doing here…" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome then ran off unnoticed behind a tree near Kikyo. bush rustles "huh?… Who…hm.."

Kagome gasped as quiet as she can. Yet though Kikyo can hear her. Kikyo walked up to the tree and look behind it. "gasp hmph not YOU again. Get out of my sight right this instant! Or you'll have to die… "

"Uh… Um.. INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed "Kagome..! WHAT! She left! YOU SLUT!" "scoff INUYASHA COME RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I'LL DIE!" "did she just say… Die?-Hesitates: I'M COMING-!"

"hurry!" "Inuyasha's here? Hmph… Well I'd better go now, I'll be back, fake priestess!" "fake what..!"

"Kagome! You okay?" "Kikyo was here! She just left though…" "Why the hell would Kikyo be here?"

"… how are we supposed to know?" everyone said, but yet not at the same time…

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Come back! Wherever you are!" "uh…Kagome, didn't you just say she left?" Miroku asked

"well, yeah but…" "what do you want?" Kikyo's voice sounded from afar "Kikyo…? Where are you?"

"I have no time to waste with you! I must go, now so long." "……so……"

later on…

"why the hell was Kikyo there?" "…Kikyo looked different… Somehow like…Chubbier… Or something like that, her haori was out of place… Heh…" "…Miroku, uh, are you sure? Cause, Kikyo's uh… She's got an average look…" "wait, maybe that WASN'T Kikyo…" "well, Kikuyu looked quite fat… Oops... Wrong thing, heh"

Akiko/Naraku

"Hey there Naraku" "Akiko? So, did Kikyo find you?" "yes she did find me." "huh? Who's she?"

"this is Akiko, an assassin of the five elements…" "and what elements could those be hm?"

"earth, wind, fire, dark and water…" "… Lord Naraku… Look…" "…Kikyo?"

"…This is…" "not Kikyo…Yes it isn't her, it's Kikuyu, the girl you killed, Akiko…"

Naraku whispered "…No, she's not her… Can't be, Kikuyu is a human dammit!

If she's alive she'll then try and infiltrate my embassy!" "your embassy is not important…"

"excuse me? Well, so long!" Akiko cried, spinning her long blue scarf around her and disappearing in a gust of wind. "Hmph. She shows no manners…" Naraku said coolly.

Akiko

"ugh! That bastard. Not IMPORTANT! I helped him once before and not _important_!

Gosh what a dimwit…!" Akiko snapped insulting Naraku in her thoughts "excuse me miss,

Trespassers may not proceed" a man snapped right in front of her "… And why not?"

Akiko asked, in a way which meant she was going to kill him "this is all classified information miss,

Please leave… Immediately" "… sure thing old guy…" "huh? Where'd the hell she go?… Hmph, oh well"

"Ha! Take that you goof P" "… Crappy shit…" then… SLAP! WHACK! BAMMM! And WHIP! Ouch,

that old man must've gotten "WHIPPED OLDGEEZER!" Akiko said in a sudden cough. So then she proceeded.

"hm… Wow, quite empty in here… Huh? Kikyo! Is that…her! Heh, she's damn fat for a priestess"

Akiko laughed "ugh, who's there!" _Kikyo_ cried "hello there _Kikyo_" Akiko said coolly

"… What do you want?" "… Where's my katar your promised me..?"

"I haven't even met you before!" "heh, then you must be a fake!"

Akiko then ran up to _Kikyo_ and whipped her with her blue scarf.

"GAHH! You… Dammit you idiot…!" "… Show your true self you piece of crap!"

"hmph… Fine… takes off clay mask Here… It's me again… Kikuyu… Kill me… As you've always wished"

"… What the hell, Hahaha! You want to die do you? Cool thing kid -whips her face and punches her stomach-" "GAH! …Bastard… dies, AGAIN!" "heh, see ya around…"

Inuyasha

"Feh… So bored… Wonder what happened with Kikyo…"

PIF PIF AND PIF!

Okie… I hoped you liked the story and… Read the NEXT chapter when its finished… D

…BAI BAI


End file.
